The Overrated Freak
by starletgal7
Summary: Kagome usually gets astonding reviews for her wonderful fanfics. But when a disturbing flamer comes up from a certain someone, her life will become more mesmerizing than the fanfics that she writes.InuKag,MirSan,SessRin. Made with the help of Gin!
1. Chapter 1

Dedicated to Gin and my mad fan (no, not as in crazy mad. Just pissed off mad) who is the inspiration of this fic  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Disturbing Message  
  
Disclaimer: ...Do u even have to ask? (glances at mad lawyers) Sigh, all right I give up. As much as I want to I don't own any characters from Inuyasha.  
  
Dedicated to Gin and my mad fan (no, not as in crazy mad. Just pissed off mad) who is the inspiration of this fic  
  
Kagome stared at her flat laptop's screen as it casted the eerie light into her dark room. Her gaze never once left the screen. Shock and hurt both shone in her eyes. She closed her eyes desperately hoping that what she saw before her would eventually go away.  
  
It was a flamer. Her very first real flamer. She wasn't used to getting real flamers. She usually got reviews flowing in on how people loved her fanfic and wanted her to continue writing more. Oh sure she had gotten flamers before. But they were mostly advice on how to make her fanfic better. But this one was different. It not only claimed that she had a horrible story, but hey, it was down right rude!  
  
It read:  
  
"Keh. Just read your fic. Are you in second grade? If you are, you should know that this is the Rated R section and that you should just stick to writing PG fics. In other words, you suck!!!!!! I mean you totally got the personalities wrong, the story is completely wack, and so corny I just wanna vomit! I mean do you even watch the series or read the manga? I don't have time for reading disgusting fanfics like yours so go back to second grade and learn to write and do something better with your life you overrated freak!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome read it over and over again and with each word that she read with her gorgeous sapphire eyes, her rage grew more and more. Instead of updating her new fanfic "Across the sea, my Love," like she usually did at 11:00 at night, she stood and logged off online without even saying good- bye to her online pen pal that she was talking to. She shut the black laptop down and slammed down the cover, making a big clicking sound that could have woken anyone up in her quiet mansion. She was tempted to throw the lap to the other side of her spacious lilac room but instead placed it gently down onto the floor and kicked it under her business like desk. As much as she wanted a way to vent her anger, destroying things was not the answer. All she needed to do was calm her nerves. She stooped over to her glamorous light purple queen-size bed in rage. It was a good thing that the maids kept her room so neat or else she might have tripped on something due to the fact that it was completely dark in her room now.  
  
She reached her bed and jumped onto it. Groping around, she found one of her fluffy pillows and began fiercely punching it. Hard. After beating the living out of her now lumpy in a few places pillow, she felt that her rage and adrenaline had finally calmed down. She straightened her black velvet strap-tank top pajama top. She went under the covers and pulled them over her body, letting only her head be exposed to the chilly night air that came from the opened window of her room.  
  
She ran her fingers through her midnight blue hair and swiped away the few wisps of hair that had fallen on her flawless porcelain skin. Though she was not tired from berating the innocent pillow, her rage has caused a few glands of sweat to bead down her forehead.  
  
She turned to her side, wanting for her body to finally relax allowing her to sleep but she still couldn't get that flamer out of her head. The thought of it just seemed to go around and around in her head and wouldn't stop. She somehow had her heavy breathing turn into a soft breeze and finally began to fall asleep. But her final thought was this: "Whoever wrote that flamer is sooooo screwed."  
  
A/n: Sigh. It feels great to get that out of my system. I would like to thank Gin for helping me write this (Read her stuff. Her user name is Gin Aibu or something but she writes awesome descriptions). And I would like to than the fan that sent me that rude flamer. Hey, you know what? If they wanted to see a story with the characters original personalities, watch the show. They have new episodes!!!! And another thing; it is one thing to judge my fic and give me the totally honest opinion because that's what I ask for. But it is a completely different story when they called me what they called me. Because hey, they don't even know who the heck I am. So get this, my mad fan (I ain't naming names cuz hey, it could get messy); I am the writer of the fic and you read it. I can do whatever the hell I wanna do with the story and as an American with the right I will speak my mind! So quit your complaining, and get off the cross because we need the wood! (but hey, thanks for the idea) This fic will continue, and I assure you that there is much more to the plot than what I have shown so far. The flamer is just the starting point of a story.  
  
Now that I've calmed down, please review (smiles sweetly)  
  
SNEAK PEAK  
  
"Who exactly sent that to me?" Kagome demanded. She clenched her fists in a desperate attempt to remain calm. She knew that he had figured out who this oh-so-rude-flamer was, and she wanted to know now!  
  
Miroku stared at Kagome for a moment with awe written all over his expression. It was rare occasion when Kagome would get so worked up about a flamer. 'It must have been really mean,' Miroku deducted. 'Oh, well. He brought this upon himself. At least I won't be at the receiving side of that temper.' Glancing once more at the furious senior, Miroku gave in. "Alright. It was written by...."  
  
END SNEAK PEAK 


	2. Chapter 2

Gin: Ok SG, give em what they want and they'll go away.  
  
SG: No Inuyasha is mine I tell you! MINE!!!!! (runs away)  
  
Gin: Hmmm?in that case?.WAIT FOR ME!!!! (whispers to audience) she really doesn't own them.  
  
SG: HEY!!!! I HEARD THAT!!!!  
  
(But eventually, the evil Quizzno Subs logo guys who look like dead hamsters who actually are the guys who collect our declaimers, caught us and with their horrible singing, made us give them their disclaimer. Just wait till next time evil hamsters. Just you wait..)  
  
SG: You know, Chapter 1 sucked.  
  
Gin: (staring at SG) You realize that now?  
  
SG: According to our first review it wasn't good, but it wasn't bad.  
  
Gin: (pats SG on the back) Don't worry. WE know who sent it. Reg will regret it.   
  
Kag: There's someone over there (points to man wrapped in duck tape dialing '911')  
  
SG: Hey! How'd you get out!? (the guy freezes)  
  
Gin: 0.o What's her doing here?...And who is he?  
  
SG: That's Reg of course!  
  
Gin: (smacks forehead) We don't know what he looks like. And HE LIVES IN CANADA!!!!  
  
SG: Um...oops? ;  
  
Gin: (banging head on wall repeatedly)  
  
Kag: I think that's our cue to start the story....;  
  
SG: Oh yea! Read & Review! (dark voice) or else!  
  
Gin: (hits SG on the head with the keyboard) SG!!! DON'T THREATEN THE READERS!!! --etc.  
  
Kag: (frantic voice) Enjoy the show!  
  
SG&Gin: STORY!!  
  
Kag: Let's just start the stupid thing already. --  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hacking Without Rhyme or a Reason  
  
Miroku whistled as he read Kagome's flamer on the screen of his black laptop. While he sat on top of the picnic table reading it, Kagome paced back and forth muttering to herself about 'rude egotistical jerks'. Other classmates walked by. No one was in a rush on account school hadn't started yet. A cool spring breeze blew through Kagome's hair, releasing a few wisps of hair from her neat low bun.  
  
"Whoa you got it really badly this time," Miroku remarked still looking at the newly sent flamer. "This RedFang guy who sent it to you meant business."  
  
"I mean how could you send something like that?" Kagome rhetorically asked, her neatly plucked eyebrows scrunching into a frown.  
  
"Oh c'mon, everybody gets flamers," Miroku attempted to comfort her. "Even me!" he confessed. Miroku wrote fanfics as well. Hentai fanfics. It seemed that the only way for him to mostly control himself from releasing his perverted ideas were through fanfics. Mostly.  
  
"Somehow I don't doubt that for a minute." Kagome stated and continued her pacing. "And even if you get flamers all the time, I don't!" She ignored the hellos and other greetings of her friends and acquaintances as they passed by. No one bothered to notice because when Kagome doesn't answer back to you either know: A. she is seriously pissed off or B. She wasn't paying attention in the first place because she's to busy worrying about her fanfic. Both were currently plausible at the moment due to her non-stop pacing.  
  
"Well then why don't you just delete it?" Miroku offered. The suggestion seemed simple enough, but Kagome wasn't one just to get rid of something for no reason even if it is a flamer.  
  
"Because if I do that it will make me seem pathetic!" She stopped her pacing and turned to Miroku with her hands on her hips  
  
.  
  
"Huh?" Miroku had a confused look on his face.  
  
"If I delete it, it will made the person who sent it think that I don't want my fans to see it. So then they will know that it embarrasses me so they'll continue writing more!!!" Kagome stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire world.  
  
"Then delete those!!!"  
  
"No because by then everyone would have read them and then they'll think 'sheesh maybe this RedFang guy is right' and then everyone will stop reading my fics!!!" Kagome rambled on quickly.  
  
There was a pause because it took awhile for Miroku to catch up with what she was saying.  
  
"So what do you want me to do about it?" Miroku questioned, almost positive that he would most defiantly not like the answer he was going to receive. When Kagome was this mad, there was no telling what insane things she would perform as a means of vengeance. Kagome walked over to Miroku's side and sat on the wooden table as well. The screen was still on the flamer that to her stuck out like a sore thumb. "I mean, so the guy got a kick out of pissing you off. Don't let him see that it got to you."  
  
"Who exactly sent that to me?" Kagome demanded out of nowhere. She clenched her fists in a desperate attempt to remain calm. She knew that he had figured out who this oh-so-rude-flamer was, and she wanted to know now!  
  
Miroku stared at Kagome for a moment with awe written all over his expression. It was rare occasion when Kagome would get so worked up about a flamer. 'It must have been really mean for her,' Miroku deducted. 'Oh, well. He brought this upon himself. At least I won't be at the receiving side of that temper.' Glancing once more at the furious senior, Miroku gave in. "Alright. It was written by..."  
  
Kagome waited. Miroku's fingers tapped on the sharp black keyboard making the patience of Kagome get smaller and smaller with every click of a letter. "Who is it already?!" Kagome demanded, looking over Miroku's shoulder at what he was doing.  
  
"Hey c'mon, it's not as easy as it looks to hack a computer!" Miroku claimed and he typed away, concentrating on the passwords and usernames and such.  
  
After a few seconds and countless amounts of firewalls, Miroku found what they were looking for.  
  
"AHA! Hmm, some guy named Inuyasha? According to this he lives near here," Miroku announced proudly. Just then the bell rang, the signal that the students of the high school would have to survive another day.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said to herself. It rang a bell. She'd heard that name before somewhere but she couldn't place exactly where. She racked her brain desperately trying to find out where she had found that name before.  
  
"Whelp, my job here is done!" Miroku said when he noticed the famous Kagome "deep-in-thought-and-if-you-interrupt-me-you-die" look. With that he snapped his laptop closed, grabbed his book bag and headed towards the school. He left Kagome sitting there on the table. He figured, "Eh, its her own fault if she's late not mine."  
  
"Joe?"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Kyle."  
  
"Present."  
  
"Julia."  
  
"What? Hi."  
  
"Halley."  
  
"Here."  
  
The attendance for 1st period English AP class continued on. Kagome drew sketches of various weapons that she could use to get revenge on that Inuyasha guy. Most of the weapons she thought up were weapons that would inflict a whole lot of pain. Finally she heard the stout and balding Mr. Dinsmore call out her name. "Here," she quietly mumbled just enough for the teacher to hear her.  
  
She still couldn't place that name to its owner. It bugged her that she didn't remember because usually she was so good with names and faces. The name that Mr. Dinsmore called out brought her back to the present day. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Here." a strong yet smooth voice called out.  
  
Kagome quickly turned her body from her front row seat behind her. That was him.  
  
He sat in the back of the room with a few other drifters. His chair leaned back far enough so that it touch the wall, giving him the support he need in order not the fall. His long white hair cascaded over his shoulders and his bangs covered his eyes, covering up all of his deep expressions. He piercing amber eyes were fixed on a contraption of his that he was fiddling with. It seemed to be part pen, part pocketknife. He wore baggy blue jeans that reached down to the soles of his shoes and a baggy plain black shirt that said, "Its people like you that make me have to take the medicine that I need," in spiky letters. He seemed to emit this aurora that said "Mess with me, your dead."  
  
As the role call ended and the teacher started on one of his boring lectures, Kagome tried to find a way to cool down and not be mad at the awesomely cute guy in the back. She finally remembered who he was. He transferred to her class about a week ago but he usually never talked. Then Kagome remembered her (evil) cousin Kikyo mentioning his name one day at a family dinner because, oh yea, he was her boy friend. "What a pity," she thought because it was a fact that Kikyo was down right white trash. Kagome figured that she had no right to come up to the guy and scold him for something that he had done when he barely even knew her.  
  
"Miss Higorashi?"  
  
Hearing her name brought Kagome out of her deep thoughts. She looked at the teacher with a blank face. He sighed. "Kagome, the short poems are due today and I chose you to read yours out loud first," he repeated for her.  
  
"Oh sorry Mr. D," Kagome searched through the neatly placed papers of her accordion folder for her poem.  
  
"Kagome, must I write an invitation inviting you to join our class?" Mr. D joked, getting a few but not many laughs from the class. Kagome stood and straightened her knee length jean skirt. She walked to the front of the room in her strappy red sandals and smoothed out the wrinkles that creased onto her neat long sleeved button up blouse.  
  
Holding the paper in front of her, she read in a clear loud voice, her poem:  
  
"Pain and Strife", by Kagome Higorashi  
  
" I was a rose that wasn't bloomed,  
  
Alone in the ground  
  
My life was black and white  
  
Till you came around  
  
You've given me a purpose,  
  
A reason in life  
  
You've cleared away all my pain and strife"  
  
As she finished, the whole class applauded. She got a few catcalls from a couple of guys. A few students had worry looks on their faces as they looked through their short poems.  
  
"Bravo, Kagome. Now any comments?" Mr. D asked from his desk. A few raised their hands. "Kouga?"  
  
"Really nice." Mr. D waited for Kouga, the jock, to say something more intelligent to say but Kouga remained quiet. Mr. D sighed and decided to move on.  
  
"Alright, Halley."  
  
"She really astounded me with all of her metaphors with nature and such. The way in which she described the certain subjects of the poem was very impressive."  
  
"I see, how about you Inuyasha?"  
  
Everyone turned. Inuyasha rarely spoke his mind so this was a very big event.  
  
"Eh, it didn't do much for me." he said crossing his arms on his chest. The remark caused Kagome to give out a look of confusion.  
  
"Could you elaborate that more?" Mr. D asked. Mr. D loved to have people elaborate.  
  
"Well, it sounds too friggin' lovey-dovey for me. Like a second grader wrote it. I mean couldn't she write something more deep and not make me vomit? I mean not all "love" is like that. It reminds m of this fic that I read. The girl got the whole idea wrong and wrote it with such, cheesiness, I just couldn't friggin stand it. So maybe next time she should write something better and not waste our time, that's all I'm saying."  
  
The whole class stared at him and gaped. Kagome dropped her paper. He did it again and made her feel 2 inches tall. And this time, nothing was gonna stop her from hitting that handsome face of his. He pushed her too hard. This time she was defiantly getting her revenge.  
  
Before Miroku could hold back his childhood friend, Kagome went charging into the lunchroom. She told him about her 'horrible experience' during passing period. Obviously 6 periods of school didn't calm her down. Even her friends refused to come within ten feet of her. Her rage radiated off of her in waves.  
  
Kagome quickly scanned the lunchroom filled with half of the high school kids eating their lunch and talking over each other, making the lunchroom noisy, so it was hard for Kagome to concentrate and find him. Finally she caught him on her radar. He sat near the middle of the room at a table filled with guy Goths and pucks with long hair and that look "I don't care what the hell you think."  
  
She walked right over to him; her rage emitted out of her making the tables that she walked by quiet down for fear that she would attack them. She was behind his chair when she said, "Who the hell do you think you are?" Inuyasha stopped what he was saying and turned around to the pretty voice that said it to him. His expression was that of complete surprise and utter annoyance.  
  
"How dare you judge me like that and make me look ridiculous! I ought to report you for what you said about me!" Kagome looked down at him enraged.  
  
Inuyasha then remembered the poem that she wrote. "What did I do? It was fucked up so I said so," he commented to her innocently.  
  
Her face turned redder than the red beats that they were serving today at lunch. Before she knew what she was doing, she slapped him straight across the face. Inuyasha's face stung from the impact. Everybody in the room turned to look at the action. It was as quiet as a ghosttown in the middle of the desert. Some swore that some tumbleweed flew by. But shock turned into anger for Inuyasha.  
  
He stood up and towered over Kagome. He was at least 5 inches taller than she was. This time she really did feel small. Kagome wished that she could take back what she just did, but it was too late. Inuyasha yelled, "What are you looking at?!" referring to the student body that was just staring at the two. Everyone quickly turned back to each other and did their best to make it look like they were having civilized conversations. Inuyasha turned back to Kagome. He looked down on her. "Listen here bitch," he said to her, "I'll say whatever the hell I want like it or not so you can just shut-"  
  
He was cut off by familiar voice shouting, "Kagome!" It was Kagome's most hated person in the world, Kikyo. How unfortunate it was that they were cousins. To put it bluntly, she was dressed like a slut. She wore high boots with heels that made her 3 inches taller and came up to her knees. She wore a super high jean mini skirt that revealed much leg. Her shiny black halter-top showed much cleavage and reveled most of her mid drift, which, by the way was pieced. She wore assorted bracelets that completely clashed: charm bracelet, silver and gold bracelets, armbands, rubber bracelets, etc and on her ears she had multiple piercing ranging from studs to big hoop earrings. Her straight and shiny black hair reflected the lunchrooms tacky lighting, making it almost looked fake. Her face looked as though she had 3 pounds of make up on it. She had on this aqua like blue eye shadow that covered pretty much the lid of her eyes and wore fake eyelashes. She had eyeliner on that was 1 centimeter thick and had this bright candy apple red lipstick on. In a word: slut.  
  
"What are you doing, you whore?" Kikyo said in her whiney nasal like voice. She strutted right up to her man (AHH KLL ME!!!) Inuyasha and gave off the message, "He's mine!"  
  
"Ohmygod. How could you slap him you fucking bitch! I'd better not see you attack him like that again or else!" Kikyo rambled on about how she could destroy Kagome's reputation and such. Over the years, Kagome learned how to drown out the sound of Kikyo's voice. Unfortunately today that method wasn't quite working. All she could do was stare down at her feet while her cousin scolded her with her boyfriend who just stared at Kagome and not saying a word.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a boy knocked Inuyasha down onto the ground and started wrestling Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome realized it was the junior, Shippo. His fiery red hair gave away his identity. "Shippo! Get off him!!!" she yelled at the boy. But Shippo didn't seem to notice. He threw punches at Inuyasha, though he always seemed to miss.  
  
"You're gonna pay for hurting Miss Kagome!!!" Shippo yelled at the older teenager underneath him while he continued to attempt to sock one into Inuyasha's eye.  
  
"Oh look what you've done freak!! Getting all your freak friends to gang up on us? How low could you go Kag- " Kikyo didn't get the chance to finish her lecture. An orange tray came whizzing by, hitting Kikyo on the head and knocking her out. Kagome turned to see who threw the tray. A few meters away stood a tall beautiful girl with dark hair. She stared down at Kikyo's unconscious body. Kagome remembered the girl's name: Sango. Sango silently walked over and picked up her tray that she just threw to hit Kikyo's head.  
  
"Um, thanks?" Kagome said to the quiet girl.  
  
"No prob," Sango looked at Kagome as she picked up her tray. Suddenly a whistle blew. The whole lunchroom had recently formed a circle around Inuyasha and Shippo who were still fighting.  
  
The whistle came for the school consular Myoga, who had been watching the whole time and would have stopped the scene from progressing sooner if only he could find his whistle.  
  
Myoga separated the two boys and announced, "Inuyasha, Shippo, and Sango! You all are going to have detention today after school!"  
  
a/n: Whoa! I is gonna stop there for now. Hey!! It's 5 pages long! The reason why the tray is orange is because our school trays are orange so for some odd reason Gin and I decided to make them orange. Go with it!!!! LOL. Read and review please!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: SG: yada yada yada, its all the same isn't it. I mean you no I can't steal Inuyasha? So what is there a need for a disclaimer (noise in the bag) um that's not Inuyasha! That's......redherring..... Gin: SG, give Inu back. SG: No he's mine forever! HAHAHAHA!!! Gin: (hits her over the head with a notebook) Moving on......  
  
OUR SHOUTOUT! Sg: hey! Thanks y'all for the reviews! Gin: And lets give a special thanks to Jul-bug for shooting Redherring! You go girl! SG: We should make her, like, our special flamer guard! Gin: (smacks forehead) -- SG: What? It wouldn't hurt to have one!!!! Gin: (walks away shaking her head) SG: (sneaking behind Gin's back and whispers) "I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and...." Gin: (hits SG on the head with a metal bat) you don't want to finish that line! -- Reg: um hey, I just came from studying for my finals, and I'd like you to know that um, they kinda of want you to start the fic. SG: (jumps up and tackles Reg) HAHA! I've found him! Reg: NOO!!! Have mercy! Gin: Just start the damn fic already! It's been almost 2 months!!!  
  
Chapter 3 Myoga's Pity and Kikyo's Rage  
  
Before Kagome knew it, she was standing in front of the detention door. A couple of minutes ago, she was in Mr. Myoga's office, trying to get Sango and Shippo out of detention. But unfortunately, Mr. Myoga refused, leaving Kagome only one choice to relieve her guilt: Go to detention herself and join them. "Well, at least I won't feel burdened," Kagome thought to cheer herself up. But as soon as she walked into the room, her hopes of cheer vanished. The room was your everyday classroom: a blackboard (even though it was green), desks, globes, maps, those cheesy posters that say crap like "You can do Anything!!", etc. But really freaked out Kagome was the people in detention. Several of the guys in there wore black baggy pants that went all the way down to their knees and their shirts were so tattered and filled with holes, that it almost resembled Swiss cheese. Some wore what looked like black lipstick on their chapped lips (really, what is up with that anyway). Several of them were amusing themselves by writing graffiti on the worn wooden desks and some were busy trying to make spit balls out of god knows what. There were very few girls though. They mostly were the Goth type or the quiet girls who never talk but somehow always seemed to get into trouble. Some of the girls who were bored out of their minds were coloring their fingernails with black permanent marker. Sango and Shippo stuck out like a swore thumb. It must have been the way that they dressed or their attitudes that made them look like a lime green penguin out of a hundred normal penguins. Inuyasha seemed to fit right in. He's arms were crossed. Kagome did her best not to make eye contact with him, which was really hard for her because of his looks. Keeping her head down, she walked over to the nearest available seat near Sango and Shippo. They both looked up at her with a surprised look. Kagome simply smiled and sat behind Sango. During detention, you weren't allowed to talk. Luckily though, the teacher (and old guy teacher who wore a checkered vest sweater and was defiantly wearing a toupee) was asleep. His snores rustled his thick gray mustache. The students used this to their advantage and wrote notes. Sango quickly wrote one on a piece of scratch paper and casually sent it to Kagome's desk. In Sango's spider-like handwriting she wrote "What are you doing here?" Kagome quickly wrote back in her bubbly handwriting explaining how guilty she felt for making Shippo and Sango attack Kikyo and Inuyasha. She sent it back to Sango. Sango nodded in recognition after she read it through and sent it to Shippo who was in front of Sango. Kagome, no longer able to hold it in, stole a glance at Inuyasha. Once again it looked as though he was trying to construct a utensil out of other random utensils. He felt Kagome's eyes on him and glanced at Kagome. She realized she'd been starring to long and tore away from his shocking gaze. When Kagome decided to write a note to Sango to ask if she wanted to play tic tac toe (boy are they bored), Mr. Myoga opened to door to let his head in. "Mr. Rollo?" he said. He quickly looked at the class and before Mr. Rollo, who had awoken from his sleep could answer, he noticed Kagome there. "KAGOME?! What are you doing here?" He asked. Mr. Rollo stared at both of them dumbfounded. Kagome felt the other kids gaze on her but chose to just stare at Mr. Myoga with an innocent and yet determined look. Mr. Myoga sighed, finally realizing why she was there. "Mr. Rollo, I'm requesting that I pull Sango, Shippo, and Kagome out of detention." Mr. Rollo, who looked as confused as ever, shrugged his shoulders. The three of them got up from their chairs. The whole class stared at them as they looked, envious of their freedom. Kagome, who was the last to get out, looked back at Inuyasha. He had his mouth hanging open. Kagome simply smiled back at him and closed the door.  
  
The next morning at school, Kagome got out of her blue Volkswagen Beetle. AS she walked through the maze of cars in the school parking lot, she heard her name being called. She found the source of the voice. It was Sango. Kagome waved to her. Sango crossed the street (she always walked to school) and caught up with Kagome. The two of them had become very close after detention. When they were set free, they both agreed to go to the nearest café to have a drink together, Sango's treat. As they talked and walked together through the parking lot, they were forced to stop when Kagome's cousin stood in front of them, leaning on her car. "So," Kikyo said as she gnawed at her gum, "how was detention?" A smirk crossed her face. "Oh, we got pulled out," Kagome informed her cousin naturally. Kikyo starred at her shorter cousin (it was only because of the shoes that Kikyo wore). Kagome smiled. She and Sango walked around Kikyo and towards the school. Kikyo stared at them still as they walked up the steps to the main hall of the school. "Hey," a voice said behind Kikyo. She spun around to find her boyfriend Inuyasha in his baggy look. "Hey baby," she said in a sexy but high-pitched voice. "Hey, Inu-hun, could you do me a favor?" she said, as she took Inuyasha's hand and began stroking it. "Um, sure. What is it," He figured she probably needed some money or a signature on a test or something. "I need revenge on Kagome," She simply stated. Inuayasha stared at her for a second and took his hand away. "That's nice." He began walking towards to school. "Wait!" Kikyo cried after him. "Didn't you hear me? I want you to get revenge on her for me!" "Well why don't you do that yourself?" he replied annoyed. He stopped turned towards her. "O c'mon Inuyasha" Kikyo went back to being the bitch again. "I'm not here to do your dirty work," Inuyasha yelled. "Please?" she pleaded with the puppy dogface. As juvenile as it was, Inuyasha began to cave in. "And what do I get?" Inuyasha asked now amused. "My parents aren't gonna be home on Saturday. Wanna come over," she said in her sexy voice. Inuyasha gave up. "What do you have in mind?" Preview  
  
"Softball... It's not just a sport, it's your life," Mr. Lanky the oversized gym teacher annoced to the senior gym.  
  
A/n: OMG!! Please excuse our absence!!! But all of a sudden, our school decided to cram, our after school activities increased, and Gin's computer breaking down, we found absolutely no time to write!! But don't worry! Now that school's out for the both of us, we can continue writing! So read and review!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Gin: Don't own it, never had, and sadly, never will. SG: WAAAHHH!!!! It's so depressing!!! sob Gin: For some more than others. (Hands SG a tissue) SG: (Sniff) Thanks (sniff) you.  
  
OUR SHOUT OUT  
  
SG: YEA!!! Another chapter!!!!! Gin: Hmmm, you sure brightened up pretty quickly. SG: What is that bad? Gin: Oh! No! Cough Yes Cough. SG: HEY! I heard that!! Gin: no it was just your imagination!!! SG: But... Gin: Never mind! On with the fanfic!  
  
Chapter 4 Softball, the Important Life Sport with Partnership  
  
"Softball... It is not just a sport, it is your life," Mr. Lanky the oversized gym teacher announced to the senior gym class. The students sitting on the gym floor groaned at what was coming next. Mr. Lanky's speech given whenever they started a new sport. It was supposed to be motivational but when the speech takes up half of the gym class and is the same speech except for changing the sports name, it is just down right pathetic. To keep herself from falling asleep, Kagome began going over her notes in her head for her next Social Studies class. Sango sitting next to her, started counting the bricks on the wall. Finally Mr. Lanky came to the conclusion of his dry speech. "And that boys and girls, is how we, the human race, have used softball to keep us from extinction." There was a pause after his "deep" thought in which the students let out a sigh of relief that it was over. Mr. Lanky picked up his clipboard and began reading off the softball teams. "Team One," he said in his deep (faked) voice. He began listing off the students. Kagome heard her name called as well has Sango and Miroku, who had made himself quite comfortable around 3 pretty girls in the corner. Team one, which consisted of eleven players, began to head their way outside to the field while Mr. Lanky read off the other 3 teams. It was a bright May day. The sun was shining brightly and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was warm and yet there would be a cool breeze every now and then. Team one's captain, Kouga, began giving everyone's positions as they reached one of the two softball fields outside. He placed Kagome as the pitcher with a wink to her that made Kagome have butterflies in her stomach. Kouga was in a lot of Kagome's classes even though he was a few fries short of a happy meal. He was tall with dark thick hair that he wore in a short ponytail. He was extremely active in sports and was the lady's charmer. Even Kagome had somewhat of an interest in him. Team two arrived of the field while Kouga was still giving positions. Team Two was batting though, so all they had to do was line up in any old order they wanted. First up to bat was a short, pretty blond. Kagome pitched underhand. WHACK. The girl gave the ball a hard hit and sent it over to left field. The shortstop sent it flying over to Miroku who was playing first. But the ball was too late because the runner was already on her way to second where Sango was playing first. Instead of throwing the ball to Sango though, Miroku began running after the baserunner with the ball right out in front of him. By the time that Miroku arrived at second, the girl had her foot safely planted on the base. But instead of stopping, Miroku took the advantage and planted the ball in his hand onto Snago's chest. WHACK. Sango's hand hit the left side of Miroku's face harder than the bat hitting the ball. Miroku held his face in pain. "I thought you were the baserunner! I was trying to tag her out!" Miroku claimed. Everyone stared at him disgusted. "What it's not my fault all the girls here look the same!" He cried innocently, which was odd because Sango looked nothing like the short blond girl. After a few other players went, Kikyo was up next. Kagome made sure to pitch with a little more velocity than usual. Obviously it was working for Kikyo's thickly painted face began showing signs of frustrations. She had missed 2 times. Kagome wound up for another hard pitch. Kikyo was determined not to mess up in front of her peers, including Inuyasha. She swung with all her might. Yet instead of hitting the ball, the bat had swung around and hit her head. She fell dramatically to the ground, dropping the cheap metal bat. At once, all her slut friends and admirers crowded around her, several running off to fetch the nurse. They dragged Kikyo off the field. Kikyo was still showing no signs of life accept for a few mumbles. Kagome showed no signs of sympathy. She yelled to the other team, as though reminding them, "That's three outs!"  
  
The first batter was Sango. She hit the ball on her first try and made a home run. Next was Kagome. Though her hit was as massive as Sango's, it still went pretty far. In fact it went far enough to hit Kikyo's head as they were carrying her off the field and into the school building. Mr. Lanky stared at Kikyo for a beat and yelled in his loud speaker, "On account of unfortunate events, I say its time to go in!"  
  
Later that day Kagome and Sango had science. It was almost the end of the class. They were currently taking a test that was supposedly very effective on their grades. Although Kagome calm and sure when taking tests, she found herself staring at Inuyasha who was a few seats away from her. "Gosh, since when was he in most of my classes?" she wondered to herself. Her gaze left his concentrated form and found the clock. She snapped back into reality. It was almost time and she still had 1 extra credit questions to answer. After a few minutes, Mr. Glin, the aging science teacher broke the silence and collected the papers. The bell was expected to ring any moment now. Students began packing their things, a few whispering to each other, conversations varying from "What was the answer to #25?" to "Oh MY GOD!!! Did you hear what happened between Danny and Rachel last week?" "Oh, before I forget, I have a new project," Mr. Glin said at the front of the room near his desk. Everyone was quiet again. "I have matched you all up with a partner. I expect on Monday for you to bring in a mini volcano." Everyone stared at him in disbelief. "Only, I don't want you using the whole, water, baking soda, and red dye crap. I want you to find another way to make it erupt. It must be decorative and creative. I expect essays from both workers and I'm gonna handout what is required in a second but first I want to call out the partners." He grabbed a sheet of paper on his desk and adjusted his glasses. "Miroku, Sango." Miroku grinned. Sango sighed. "Julia, Halley" "Kouga, Kikyo" "Inuyasha, Kagome." Kagome looked up shocked. Her and Inuyasha? She stared over him. He showed no signs of welcome towards her. A/N: Alrighty then!!! K, I know it's kinda slow, but don't worry!!!! It'll get rollin!!! And, oh what the heck! (Grabs a ball and tosses it over to Kikyo's head. Score!!!! Kikyo falls to the ground and twitches.) See ya later!!! And don't forget to REVIEW!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Our Shout Out!!! Gin: hey! Let's hear it for the reviewers!!! And Boo RH!!!! SG: Someone had too much sugar Gin: Oh, and the SSP person!! SG: Um her real name is..... Gin: You write that fic!!!! When's it gonna be done? What's it about? What's its Genre? What are you wearing? SG: Gin! Stop interrogating the audience. Gin: (Grabs a ball, throws at SG's head. SG gets knocked out. Twitch) Another one bites the dust. SG: (Moan) Kikyo: (ice pack on head) Join the club. Gin and SG: AHH!!!! Kikyo!!! DIE!!!! Kikyo: I knew I never should have come!!!!  
  
Chapter 5 Hungry?  
  
Kagome stood in awe in front of the mansion. She never would have  
guessed that inside the 3 story  
building lived the guy who she currently couldn't stand.  
If someone told her yesterday before Science class that she would  
have to come to Inuyasha's house to  
work on a project after school tomorrow, she would have laughed. But  
now it wasn't funny.  
Before she rang the door bell, she straightened her yellow blouse and  
checked her khaki pants, looking for  
any flaws so that she could maybe fix them and stall. There were none.  
She rang the doorbell. She checked her messy bun as she heard the doorbell echo on the inside. Someone answered. Time slowed as she watched the doorknob move. The door opened, revealing a tall man with silver hair. Only it wasn't Inuyasha. "I found it!" Miroku exclaimed loudly. Five people shushed him. "Why'd we have to come to the library?" Miroku asked quietly as he gave the book to Sango across the small wooden table crowded with books. Sango ignored his question and looked at the book. She read it quietly to herself with no expression showed on her porcelain face. "So, what do you think?" Miroku asked after a moment of silence. "Oh, its good, that is if you want to make strudel." She showed him the cover of the book that 4read in loud red letters, Strudel, it's Harder Than it Looks!. "Oh," Miroku said quietly, placing the book in the reject pile they had made. Sango sighed and went back to her book. Miroku was beginning to envy Kagome. Her computer skills found her a formula that would actually work in less than five minutes. He and Sango had been in the school library-which was opened until 5- for 30 minutes. Yet he would rather have been partnered up with the beautiful Sango than with the grumpy Inuyasha. Miroku picked up another book. After 3 minutes, he began to hum to himself, "Wild Blue Yonder." Sango looked over her book and glared at him, but he didn't notice. He continued humming. She attempted to ignore him, but the humming still shook her nerves. Finally not being able to take it anymore, she shouted to him, "Shut up!!!!" Miroku looked up amused while Sango was shushed. "Something bothering you?" He asked innocently. "Look the sooner we're don't the better. I have to drive Kohaku to a Boy Scout meeting at 4:30." "Wait, you have a kid!!!" Sango stared at him. "Uh, that's okay, I like kids," Miroku tried to cover. "Actually, he's my brother." Sango went back to her book. "Then why don't your parents drive him?" "Because genius, their dead." "Oh." "Inuyasha? Oh, follow me," the mysterious man said to her dully as he let her in. She found herself in the foyer of the house. The floor was of black marble with a large oriented rug in the middle. The walls were painted in a dark and cold blue, making Kagome feel unwelcome. The room was dimmed on account that there where hardly any windows. On the other side of the room was a huge staircase. He turned to Kagome. "Up the stairs, to your right at the end of the hall, up the spiral staircase, open the trapdoor and have fun," he said quickly with a dull voice and walked off to the room to the right. Shyly, Kagome walked up the long staircase, feeling completely alone. She followed the rest of his instructions and reached the spiral staircase the man talked about. The hallway around her was filled with hard rock songs that she had never heard of. She clambered up and reached a wooden trap door. Not knowing what to do, she guessed and knocked. The blaring music paused and was replaced by footsteps from over head. The trap doorway pulled up, revealing Inuyasha staring down at her. He stared at her, as though looking to see if she was worthy enough to enter. Finally he spoke, "Lets get this over with." He walked away to the other side of the room. Kagome climbed up the rest of the stairs and into what appeared to be Inuyasha's room. His room was twice the size of hers with more electronics and posters. Yet his room had that last minute clean up look to it. Yet the room was as cold as any other room in the house. The walls were painted black, the floors were of rich wood that had a red tint to it. Like the other rooms, this one barely had windows, just 2 slits a foot wide and 3 feet tall revealing little light. "Could we maybe have some more light," Kagome asked, trying not to sound like a priss. Inuyasha sighed at where he was-which appeared to be a large sound system on account of all the CDs. He flipped the switch next to him, making the lamp in the corner of the room light up. Inuyasha walked over and they began with the project.  
  
An hour had gone by so far and they were still working on the volcano. Kagome was working on the formula on the floor, muttering to herself formulas and scolding herself when she mad a mistake. She liked working on the floor. She found it was easier for her to spread out her work and thoughts and relax. Next to her, Inuyasha was busily working on the paper mache volcano. He was painting it, going into the best detail that he could. Kagome was amazed at how talented he was. His amber eyes never left the paper mound, concentrated on the hands quick yet careful movements of the paintbrush. Kagome turned her focus back onto the paper with formulas that looked more like squiggles in front of her. She was too into it to here Inuyahsa yell, "I said pass the purple!." The sudden interruption of the awkward silence shook Kagome, who then hurriedly gave him the paint. "Volcanoes don't have purple in them," she said, trying to start a conversation. "They do now," Inuyasha told her, still focused his work as he began adding in the purple. Silence came again. Unknown to Kagome, Inuyasha was feeling very uncomfortable having her in his room. He almost felt embarrassed by it, thinking that she would be disgusted with it. Instead of trying to be social, he worked on the volcano. Yet, he found himself yearning to talk to the raven-haired girl beside him. "You almost done with that?" he asked, sounding a bit more annoyed than he wanted. "I think so. I just need to check and see if it'll work." She began reaching out in front of her for a few test tubes and bottles of liquid. She seemed so concerned on it that Inuyasha felt it would be rude to asked her to pass the yellow paint that was next to her. He'd seen this girl when she was angry and he sure didn't want to get another slap from interrupting her deep in thought. He stretch out for the yellow paint, finding it farther than he'd thought. At the same time Kagome reached for another bottle of liquid that was right next to the paint. Inuyasha couldn't reach the paint. Using momentum he went up onto his knees and leaned in for it. Her reach took Inuyasha by surprise, making him topple over Kagome. Kagome stared up at him, confused and yet excited. Perhaps he didn't hate her at all. This was going a little far to express being friendly, unless. "AH!! Don't rape me!!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha starred down at her with a raised eyebrow puzzled by her outburst. His instincts told him to get off her but instead he starred down at her, taken by how much he longed for her in this position. Suddenly the latch opened, revealing the head of the man that greeted Kagome at the door. He stared at them for a second. "God dammit! Knock Sess!" Inuyasha screamed at him. The man closed the latch slowly. Inuyasha quickly got off Kagome. Kagome sat up, feeling her cheeks turn red. She turned away so that he couldn't see. There was a knock on the latch. It opened again and Sess stared at them. Finally he spoke. "Um dinner's ready. That if you're still hungry."  
  
A/n: Yes! I finished it!!! Yea! Go me! Anyhow, I'm planning on starting another fic soon. I'd like y'all to tell me which one you want me to do: The Music Triangle The Princess and the Demons Read, Review, and take the poll!!! Thanks! 


End file.
